Total Drama Next Generation
by BrittlesBagels303
Summary: 3-Shot of the Total Drama cast as they grow up. Lots of DxC BxG and HxA but other couples too. I don't own any of these characters. Please No Hate!


Reunion Day.

Chris decided to call everyone to a reunion day at Kinsmen Park. He invited all the Total Drama contestants, who haven't all seen each other in quite awhile. Some had seen each other off and on but no real reunions.

Bridgette staggered into her lving room with Ellie preached at her hip.

"Do we have to go to this thing tomorrow?" She asked plopping down beside Geoff on the sofa.

"I really want to see Duncan and DJ."

"You can just invite them over then."

Geoff shock his head tickling his little 2 year olds tummy. "I think Ellie would want to see all her mommies' friends babies too."

Bridgette sighed. "**Fine**."

Trent grabbed his daughter from the play pen where she and Lindsey's daughter had been playing.

"Wow this looks really nice Lindsey." Gwen thanked after Lindsey finished showing her the doe. Lindsey had become a hair dresser after high school and loved doing her friends hair.

"Anytime Gwen." Right then Trent walked over and complimented his wife. He took their baby to the car as Tyler entered the house.

"Are you guys excited to see everyone today?" Gwen asked the couple. Lindsey held up her baby girl with her happy expression to show her happiness.

"I really can't wait till Ivy gets to meet everyone." She kissed her babies check. "It's been so long. The last time I saw any of them was…"

"Right now."

"Well yeah but…"

Tyler moved to stand beside Gwen from his wife and daughter. "Lind's we saw Heather and Al last week and the week before was Leshawna's baby shower."

"Well I guess. I'm just really excited."

"Me too. I haven't seen Duncan, I mean everyone in awhile." Lindsey gave her a suspicious look and Gwen blushed.

"You still like him?" Lindsey giggled.

"Be quiet. And don't tell anyone." She warned.

The first people to arrive was Owen and Izzy and there boy Oscar. The headed to the picnic table where they saw Chris wave them over.

"Hey Chris," Owen ran over and hugged his old host tight. "How've ya been buddy?"

"You know same old same old." He told them but then Izzy spotted the sliver band on his ring finger.

"OMG Chris got married!" She snorted.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Owen laughed

"Blainley…"

Owen and Izzy bursted out in laughter. Courtney and Duncan headed up to the table after.

"What are you two laughing about?" Duncan asked

"Chris and Blainley got married!" Izzy managed to get out between laughs.

As Duncan started to laugh his ass off as well Courtney grunted. "She's not coming right?"

Chris nodded. "She's out of town."

After the laughing died down Owen and Duncan and their kids played while Izzy and Courtney caught up. Bridgette and Geoff and Heather and Alejandro showed up next.

Beth and Brady were fifth to arrive.

"Hey everyone!" Beth called as they arrived at the picnic. "It's been so long."

"Yea, it sure has. Did you know Chris married Blainley?" Duncan called lifting his daughter into his arms.

"Congratulations!" She applauded.

Finally once all the old contestants had arrived Lindsey and Izzy went and bought tickets for the rides. Once they got back Duncan and Owen and Trent volunteered to take the kids on the train and merry-go-round.

"Come on guys." Trent called grabbing Kylar (His and Gwen's daughter) and Ivy's hands. They walked alongside Duncan and his two year old Sidney and Geoff and Bridgette's daughter Ellie. Owen carried Oscar walking a short distance behind them.

While the three were gone most of the others caught up. Bridgette and Courtney talked about terrible twos and warned Izzy what was coming for her 22 month old. Lindsey and Beth talked about her engagement. Alejandro, Cody and Geoff played with Geoff and Bridgette's 8 month old son, Andie. Sadie and Katie told Justin how their babies both have the same middle name, which 'coincidently' was Justin. And Eva bored Leshawna and Harold with her home repair plans.

"So Heather," Lindsey asked as she left her conversation with Beth "What's new with you?"

"Uh nothing really…" She was defiantly lying. Her and Alejandro had just found out 4-5 weeks ago that they were finally having their first baby. Heather just really didn't want to tell anyone yet.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Alejandro cooed at little Andie.

"You know you'd make a pretty cute dad Al." Cody told him as they continued to play with Bridgette's baby.

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah." Alejandro smiled at this complement.

Around an hour later the kids returned for cake and snacks. After it was all done Chris suggested they took a group picture.

"Ugh but I look so gross." Courtney complained.

"Is there going to be like hair and makeup?" Lindsey asked as usual everyone thought it was pretty stupid for her to even ask knowing Chris would never get them makeup trailers.

"Everyone get close together now." Chris shouted.

As they all crowded together Noah looked at the ground. "Ew there's a condom there." He pointed at the ground.

"Ew!" Tyler and Cody shouted.

"Cool!" Izzy joined in the disgusted sounds everyone had made but after they all stared at her.

"Everyone say Condom!" Chris shouted. The picture was taken and everyone left the area.

Everyone started to reload in their cars.

"We have to do this again!" Lindsey suggested as they were leaving.

"I know it's been to long!" Bridgette told them as she buckled her kids into the car.

"We literally saw most of you at Lewshawna's baby shower!" Courtney reminded.

They all pulled away.

In town

Justin walked into the front door of his, Beth's and Brady's home. He had been living there since his modeling career went under. He walked in to see some luggage by the couch.

"Beth?" He called.

"What?"

"Is someone staying here?" As he asked he wandered into the kitchen to see Courtney and Beth drinking coffee.

"Oh hey Justin." She smiled

"Why is she staying here?"

Beth lifted Sidney onto the table and answered the question. "Duncan's parent's are in town and Courtney didn't want to see them so her and Sidney are staying here this weekend." Justin groaned and went up stairs.

Justin went to crawl into bed but heard someone in the hallway. He walked out to see who it was.

"Uncle Justin."

It was Sidney. She was wearing her purple onsie with the white polka dots and monkey on the bottom clutching her stuff turtle.

"What's wrong kid?"

"I can't sweep."

Justin knelt down in front of her. "Do you want to come sleep with me?" She nodded and he walked her into his room and they jumped into bed together.

"Good night." He whispered before he fell asleep.

It had been a day in a half since Courtney came. Sidney, Courtney and Justin were eating toast and bacon when Beth walked in on the phone.

"Alright bye." She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Courtney asked.

"It was Izzy; she wants to know if Oscar could come play for the day while her and Owen are out. I told her it would be fine."

"We should take the kids to do something then."

"That's a good idea." Justin told her. "Let's take them swimming."

"It's raining." Sidney answered pointing at the window.

"No Sidney, will go inside swimming." Beth corrected her.

Izzy dropped Oscar at 1 and they drove to the pool. Justin and Beth took Oscar in the family change room while Courtney took Sidney to the girls only change room. Once they were done changing they headed to the pool.

"Slide!" Oscar shirked pointing up. The slide was big but Courtney thought he had probably been on one before since he had Owen and Izzy for parents.

"Okay buddy let's go." Courtney and Oscar headed up while Justin, Beth and Sidney watched from the bottom. They came down and Oscar screamed lud. Once at the bottom he smiled.

"Was that fun?" Beth asked

He nodded but then looked at Sidney. She looked sad since she couldn't go. "You go now." He told her

"Do you want to try?" Beth asked turning to look at Sidney. She stills seemed scared but she said yes and Justin and Beth took the 2 kids up.

"YAY!" Oscar squealed jumping onto Justin's lap. They slid down as Beth and Sidney set up to go down.

"Are you ready Sidney?" Beth asked. Sidney shock her head. "Are you scared?"

"Ya."

"It's okay you won't get hurt I promise." And with that they went flying down the slide.

"Good job sweetie!" Courtney told her little girl as she picked her up from the pool. Sidney clapped happily.

The last day in town Courtney was packing while Justin and Sidney watched TV. They heard a knock at the door.

"It's Duncan." Brady called.

Duncan walked in and he and Courtney made out a bit before finally saying hello to his girl.

"Hi Sidney, did you have fun?" Then she told him all about her time. After the long story Duncan got her purple trench coat on and Courtney grabbed their things. They said there good byes and left.

Birthday's

Bridgette and Geoff pulled up in the long driveway at Lindsey and Tyler's house. Today was Owen and Izzy's sons 2nd birthday. Lindsey thought it would be nice to have it at their place since they had a huge yard and a bonfire for the party.

"Before the kids go outside they need bug spray." Bridgette reminded Geoff.

"I know, I know!" He grabbed his daughter out of the back seat and then his son. He carried his son while Ellie walked beside and they went to the door.

"Hi guys!" Lindsey said opening the door. Inside you could hear talking and a small bit of screaming kids.

"This could be interesting." Geoff whispered to his wife as they walked inside the giant home.

Inside most of the adults were inside drink wine (except pregnant Leshawna and Heather) and the kids were screaming and playing in the basement.

"Ellie want to go play?" Geoff asked bringing his kids down stairs. Down there Courtney and Gwen were talking about work and other adult thing while not noticing Sidney and Oscar jumping from Ivy's dresser to bed. It looked pretty dangerous so Geoff knew to warn them.

"Uh ladies you know there jumping off high objects in there…"

"Oh its cool Lindsey says Ivy does it all the time." Gwen told pointing to Ivy and Kylar. Ivy had a hello kitty band aid on her head but they didn't seem to care.

After awhile some people went outside since it was a really nice day. Alejandro, Owen and Duncan stood outside drinking beers watching Ellie and Sidney play.

"There so cute." Alejandro said.

"You think you and Heather are ever going to have one?" Owen asked

"Actually… Heather and I are having a baby." The guys all shirked like girls do and had their little happy moment.

Inside Izzy and Bridgette were just finishing putting candles on the cake when Noah walked over with Andie in his arms.

"Noah, why do you have my child?" Bridgette asked

"Geoff wasn't watching him so I took him from Courtney."

Bridgette looked puzzled. "I better go find him." She walked off and Noah and Izzy took the cake outside with Andie still in Noah's arms.

Inside the garage Izzy set up a table to eat at and set the cake ready to blow out the candles. She called Owen to go get their son.

"Ready for cake Oscy?" Owen smiled at his son

He concurred as they walked outside. Everyone gathered around the cake as they sang Happy Birthday. Still Bridgette was looking for Geoff.

"There you are!" She called seeing him and Cody drinking beers far off in the back of the yard. "Why did you just ditch our kids with Courtney?"

"Can't I ever have anytime to myself? I mean they were with the most responsible person we know and still you don't trust them with our kids." It was true. Bridgette had really bad trust issues with other people watching her kids.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll calm down." Geoff hugged her and they went for cake.

Around 9:30 when it started to get dark Tyler and Noah set up a fire outside for everyone to keep warm. Lindsey went to go put Ivy to bed with Izzy so she could put Oscar to bed. The rest of them stayed outside.

"Hey so I may have told Owen and Duncan your pregnant." Alejandro confessed.

"Wait your pregnant?" Trent esdropped.

"Ugh!" Heather freaked out grabbing Alejandro to go yell at him.

"Sorry…" Trent felt bad but also thought about something else. _Heather a mom?_ How weird.

While everyone curled up at the fire Bridgette and Geoff made out with Ellie and Andie playing with Noah. Courtney fell asleep cuddling Duncan and Sidney fell asleep in his other arm. They left a bit early since his girls were so tired. Then Sierra noticed something.

"Where are Alejandro and Heather?"

Since nobody knew she went looking for them. Sierra roamed the large field that was Tyler and Lindsey's yard till she heard kissing sounds. When she turned to her left she saw Alejandro and Heather making out. They must have resolved there problems she thought and walked back to the group.

Everyone said there good bye's and continued to visit each other. Leshawna ended up having a baby boy named Britt and Heather had a girl named Hattie.


End file.
